


Endless Dreams

by crescentbluemoon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All Pairings Are Subtle And Minor, And Not Minor As In Age, Basically An Origin Story For My AU, Bi Or Straight Keith, Minor Meaning Not The Main Focus Or Topic, Multi, Not a ship fic, The PJO And HoO Crew Are Just Mentioned, take your pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentbluemoon/pseuds/crescentbluemoon
Summary: After a short Galra invasion of Earth, the demigod and paladin world intertwine twenty years later. After being captured by the Galra and taken onto Zarkon's main ship, a knocked out Luna Hunter is placed in a cryopod with no idea as to her whereabouts or what's in store for her future, if she even has one.





	Endless Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has read my Plance fic, Let's Hit The Books!(which is currently on Hiatus) you'll be semi familiar with my side pairing of Keith and Luna, while that fic is a college au, this is set in canon universe, but with the addition of Luna and the rest of the PJO/HoO universe.(I don't remember if I've mentioned Luna's parentage on here, if I haven't oh well! You'll find out in a later work.  
> P.S. I wrote this at like midnight, so please excuse if it has some errors and such, I looked it over, but it's very possible that I missed some stuff. Also this is purely for self enjoyment, really, but I thought that some others might like it too! I hope you all enjoy! And thank you for reading!

What does one do when they’re stuck in an endless dream? Most would probably enjoy the notion, after all, dreams meant good things, right? They were happy and full of promise and ambitions. Well, perhaps that was the case for normal people, but for demigods, dreams were something to fear. Dreams often trapped you in a terrible vision, whether it be of the past, present, or future and the only way to escape it was to wake up, which was usually almost impossible to do until the gods decided that you’ve seen enough and cut off the connection. This would leave you waking up in a cold sweat, bolting upright and gasping for breath to slow down your rapid heartbeat. Of course these dreams usually lasted for only a few hours or perhaps even minutes, depending on the situation. However, Luna’s case was a bit difference afterall, who had ever heard of being trapped in a twenty year long dream?

She saw battles, friendships, and betrayals play out right before her, since it was only her conscience there, people passed in front of and even through her without even noticing the extra pair of eyes on them. As the visions shifted and changed with time, she questioned why she wasn’t waking up, surely she wasn’t dead, for she’d currently be in the Underworld seeking judgement and crossing the River Styx to whatever part they decided to put her in, hoping that it’d be Elysium so she could be with Jason once more. Instead here she was watching different events occur, not even knowing the tense of the situations. Heck, she’d even seen her own funeral, but there was nobody, so she must be lost to the others and  located somewhere that they couldn’t currently reach. Her heart wrenched as she saw her brother, Will Solace, in tears, dark circles made residence underneath his bright blue eyes and his tan, freckled face stained with the trails of old and fresh tears, embracing the blonde was his boyfriend, Nico di Angelo who, surprisingly, was also a little misty eyed. Looking at the rest of the crowd, all of her friends were present, Percy, Annabeth, the rest of the seven, Thalia and the Hunters, and of course the Apollo cabin. 

Oh, how she yearned to just simply hug the youngest, Chrissy, whom she’d created a special bond with. If only she could materialize before them and shout,  _ Sike! I’m okay! Gotcha good didn’t I? _ , but sadly in her situation she was not able to pull a Percy and show up to her own funeral, that’d surely earn her a lot of punches and probably hugs. Soon enough, the scene changed and it would do so again and again for what felt like a day or two. She was beginning to wonder if she were caught in some sort of limbo and would see over these events for eternity, is this what she got for not joining the Hunt like her mother had so insisted she do? She was beginning to accept her cruel and unusual punishment until everything went black and her mind was pushed forward into consciousness again.

Blinking the sleep from her eyes, the first thing she registered was that she was in the arms of someone.

“Will?” She asked as she slowly, but surely woke herself up.

“Who?” Her eyes snapped open at hearing a voice that did not belong to her brother or anyone in her family/friend circle. Now fully woken up, she realized that it was not just the one person holding her in the room, but there was four other people as well. Each of them had armor on, the same ‘v’ shaped design decorated the chest plate on each, the only thing that differentiated the armor was, of course, the size and color of the design. The one that was holding her was wearing black armor and seemed to have a metal, prosthetic arm underneath for the feel of it against her back. His eyes were a warm grey that didn’t match the gnarly scar that ran across the man’s nose bridge. His hair had an undercut and was two toned, the top and sides being black, but his bangs were a snowy white that looked strangely attractive.

Nonetheless, Luna had no idea who these people were or where in Hades she was, so she did what any sane person would do, she pushed the man away and got into a fighting stance, only to trip over her own feet in the process, causing the guy in the red armor to reach out and catch her. 

“Calm down. We’re here to help.” He said with a neutral expression decorating his face, though it looked like he was battling to keep a look of annoyance off of it. Her silver eyes narrowed at the comment.

“Who are you and where am I?” They all exchanged a silent look to each other before answering.

“We are the paladins of Voltron and we’re in Zarkon’s command center.” The black paladin calmly responded.

“Am I supposed to know what any of that means?”

“You don’t kn-” A rumble interrupted the yellow paladin from questioning her.

“There’s no time! The barricade won’t hold for much longer and we already have the intel we came here for. Let’s go!” The black paladin nodded to the green.

“Pidge is right, we need to get back to the lions and get out of here. Preferably in one piece.” They all nodded and turned to Luna.

“Come with us.” The blue one finally spoke up. Luna eyed them all.

“And why should I trust you? I don’t even know what’s going on here!” The red paladin growled.

“We don’t have time for this! If you don’t want to be tortured, experimented on, or killed then come with us.” He was glaring at her at this point. After a quick moment, Luna hesitantly nodded.

“Okay, fine. Lead the way.” They all began run down the hall, but Luna ended up just stumbling and knocking into the wall, with her numb legs and such. They all looked back and the yellow paladin ran over to her bent to pick her up, looking to her for approval. She sighed and nodded as she was suddenly scooped up into the arms of the large, muscular man. He reminded her much of a teddy bear, which in turn reminded her of Frank, the son of Mars. She wasn’t best friends with him, but they got along really well, to which she was glad as he was really nice and sweet, he and Hazel made a great pair. 

They ran down the corridor, having to stop to take down robots here and there, before coming to an opening in the wall.

“Wait, she doesn’t have a helmet.” They stopped to go over their options for a second before the black paladin turned to the red one.

“Keith, you stay here with her while we get our lions, one of us will pick her up here and then you can get to Red.” He went to nod just as another wave came rushing through firing their many guns.

“No time!” He yelled as he tugged off his own helmet and shoved it onto her head. He 

then grabbed her, took a deep breath, and jumped out of the opening, quickly switching on his jet pack in the process. She wondered how long he could hold his breath, she could see his face turn red and then switch more to blue when they finally reached a huge red mechanical lion. Once in they both were sprawled on the ground, him gasping for air beside her. She quickly removed the red helmet and waited for him to catch his breath before handing it to him. He silently took it  as he made his way to his seat.

“Thank you.” She said, staring at him. He locked eyes with her for a still moment and nodded in response. Once he sat down his seat slid forward and the screens lit up with life, Luna’s eyes widened.

“Okay, I must still be dreaming.” She spoke as Keith put the beast into motion and off they flew into Chaos with four others in tow, going Hades knows where. All she hoped was that she was making the right decision and that she would find out what truly became of the others she left behind.

 


End file.
